The Pit (Level)
Description *Objectives: Complete Training Courses *Characters: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Field Master Lex Norsan, Sangheili Marines, Elites *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Pit *Date/Time: February 1, 2949 2:09:33 pm and counting *Place: Is'mi Esla, Sangheilios *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene A satellite looks over Is'mi Esla, which has been under the Ultranationalists' control since their victory during the Third Sangheili-Russian Global War. The Satellite shows and image of Pvt. Zuka who is classified as an enemy by the Biochem Corporation. A voice analyzer shows up and starts tracking the conversation of the third parties involved. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: So what now? Field Master Lex Noran: We are going to train you for what lies ahead. All I know is that it isn't going to be pretty. Major Josh Konaree? Major Josh Konaree: Yeah, sup! Field Master Lex Norsan: I'm pairing you up with Spec Ops, Pvt. West. Major Josh Konaree: Is he like my soldier-boy or something? Pvt. West: Im not your soldier-boy, I'm your partner. Field Master Lex Norsan: Sorry about the name of private, you should of gained the name spec ops, Spec Ops West. Pvt. West: Pvt. West is good for me. I'm a Spec Ops with or without a rank. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright, Zuka is to train at The Pit. You two see what you can do about the Sons of Anarchy. Good luck. Out. The conversation leaves and the Voice analyzer comes to a stop. The satellite tracks Private Zuka Chavamee of the Sangheili Marine's in Is'mi Elsa's underground facility base. Gameplay Player spawns at a HQ facility with Field Master Lex Norsan. Where more TECHNICIANS man consoles. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: This doesn't look like any Tac Op i've ever seen. Where are we? Field Master Lex Norsan: Right now we are in the headquarters. This place is for briefings and for a place to talk politics. Since the... There's a loud METALLIC CLANG and part of the PLATFORM begins to descend. They pass the URBAN COMBAT LEVEL where SANGHEILI MARINES are training with next-gen urban warfare equipment. Field Master Lex Norsan: (CONT'D) Ultranationalists have tooken over the capitals and major cities of our great planet. We were forced to move underground to train. They descend into the DESERT COMBAT level, where Sangheili Marines train with desert warfare equipment. They reach the DEEP SEA COMBAT LEVEL where dozens of Sangheili Marines and Elites are testing fantastic next-gen UNDERWATER VEHICLES. Field Master Lex Norsan: Of course these are only being tested. Not used yet. Sorry Zuka. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: It's okay, sir. Field Master Lex Norsan: Good news is we've been pretty successful so far. The bad news is whenever we manage to shut down one organization, another springs up in its place. Hawk now leads the group into the Training Room. Sangheili Marines are seen moving through obsticle courses and sword fighting. Field Master Lex Norsan: Ready? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: I was born ready. Field Master Lex Norsan: Have at it. Pvt. Zuka run through and URBAN ENVIRONMENT OBSTACLE COURSE, 3D HOLO-PROJECTION TERRORISTS lunging out at them. The guys take them out one by one, never more than a split second after they appear. The HOLO-PROJECTIONS fritz and die. '''If you miss a target or shoot a hostage it will result in a mission failed.' They reach the end and a BUZZER SOUNDS. At the back, arms crossed, impassively taking it all in, is Field Master Lex Norsan. A Imperial Admiral approaches Pvt. Zuka with an ELECTRONIC CLIPBOARD.'' Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Wow, never see that at our old base. Imp Adm. Hake 'Xofamee: Neither have I, good work private. Field Master Lex Norsan: Next course. Pvt. Zuka then follows Lex Norsan to the pugil stick training. Sangheili Marines and Elites watch as Pvt. Zuka and a Spec Ops Elite circle one another with special ELECTRIFIED PUGIL STICKS. Pvt. Zuka thrusts with a standard bayonet style move, the Spec Ops Elite side steps it, spins his pugil stick above his head and brings it down on Pvt. Zuka's head with a sword-like stroke. A CRACKLING SHOCK is delivered and Pvt. Zuka goes down. The Elites grimace, feeling Pvt. Zuka's pain. Pvt. Zuka flips up from the ground to a standing position. Elite (Spec Ops): Come on marine, your better than this! The player must hit the Spec Ops elite three times before moving onto the next course. If the player fails and gets hit three times it results in a mission failed. They go at each other, fast and furious, the electrified pugil sticks crackling and sparking. The Spec Ops Elite spins and attempt a martial arts move. Pvt. Zuka blocks it, drops, and sweeps the Spec Op Elite's feet, taking him down hard before finishing him with another SPARKING HIT. The Elites cheer for Pvt. Zuka. Pvt. Zuka helps the Spec Ops Elite to his feet. Spec Ops Elite: Nice one brother. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Thanks. Field Master Lex Norsan then escorts Pvt. Zuka to the elevator. They head back up to the HQ. The Elevator Doors open. Field Master Lex Norsan: You did good, private. Pvt. Zuka: Now my briefing? Field Master Lex Norsan: We think that Dimitri and Fernando are going to steal the Energy Aura Ark Reactor on Enfork. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Why, for what purpose? Field Master Lex Norsan: We havent gathered enough intel to find out. But you can. Go to Enfork and spy on them, see what they are up to. They come back and meet with the resistance. Ending Scene Scene shows the planet Keros. It is surrounded by Ultranationalist F-35's jets and one super carrier circling the planet Keros. Ultranationalist Soldier (Intercom and Voiceover): Ваше сотрудничество с воины Keros — доказательства вашей вины. В соответствии с традицией партии наказание должен осуществляться немедленно. Scene then pans to a Russian Transport truck and BTR-80 convoy moving through the city streets. They come to a halt and Ultranationalist quickly jump out of the Russian Transport trucks. Dimitri Khrushchev: All that matters is the mission. Dimitri Khrushchev pulls out a hi-tech SCANNING DEVICE which shoots out six STEEL BLUE BEAMS in a 360 DEGREE ARC, creating a DETAIL SCHEMATIC of the city, showing rooms and people moving about them. He points down a street beyond some buildings. Dimitri Khrushchev: Убить всех! Dimitri gets back in the passenger seat of the transport truck and moves out towards Biochem. Ultranationalist Soldiers then move in fast and swift, killing civilians in their path. Scene fades out. Category:Levels